Eliskūya's Relationships
Subordinates Misha Janelyn Children Ashei Faith Thūrwolf Eliskuya is a source of guidance for his elderly clone daughter. much like from his late godfather. and just like his uncle Chris was to him, and is held in high regard by her. As such, Ashei Faith Thūrwolf based a resolve on the words of her uncle, stating that she would respect her father instinct since that was something that her father once he is done as well. Raimu Cecilia Thūrwolf Raimu is Eliskuya's younger daughter. Like his own grandfather, Vincent Vyron Tearson, he seems to hold a close high expectations for Raimu even although he has yet to watch over her, Eliskuya appears to support his younger daughter's true actions this far. he appeared in Patch Village to see her off to the Grand shaman tournament and stopped Santi from attacking her, showing that he cares somewhat for his younger daughter well-being, although he did not seem to have participated in raising Raimu himself. He also appears to be incredibly proud of his younger daughter because of all the trouble Raimu has been causing for the shaman tournament. His unusual habit of glazing at the clouds and facing Northeast (where he had left Raimu for her training), apparently means that he misses his younger daughter a lot. When he was informed by his older clone daughter ashei that Raimu's second fight in the shaman fight, he decided to focus on his own plan, and when Raimu was old enough (in his own point of view) to take care of herself. however unlike her late grandfather Renton Michael Thūrwolf I, Eliskuya is a caring father to his younger daughter, who is going became the next shaman king after the final fight with Santi. however he promised that he be well be there to watch her final shaman fight. however her father Eliskuya resolved to promptly return home and ensure with her older half sister Ashei and promised her he well not give her any harsh training Iris Sona Thūrwolf Foster Children Monet Suger Parents Renton Michael Thūrwolf I Despite being raised by his birth parents, he has been shown to deeply loved by his mother. but sill holds a deep hateful grudge to his late father. Although sill angry at his father for training and leaving when he was just a child to die alone, but he quickly never got over his anger or hateful grudge with his late father. However He was had tearfully embraced reunited with his mother when he saw her when she was healed up at his grandmother's pod house .After she told him the truth, he told his mother that he could finally understand how a parent's love felt like and that he didn't blame her for anything. instead he felt glad to be her top Favorite son along with his younger twin sister and his half siblings. Mikoto Maria Thūrwolf Grandparents Ayeka Nayru Tearson his relationship with his grandmother Ayeka Nayru Tearson started that Ayeka saved her grandchild. many times doing his late childhood. Overall, the two have a very strong loving relationship based on grandson love and respect, one that could almost be called familial, even with often referring to her as "grandmother" a lot. She has come to his aid whenever he needs her when he was a target for Sharona De Vil Rhodes. It is also her feelings for him that kept to them are unknown. however for Ayeka. she offend watches him on her walking staff with a crystal ball Vincent Vyron Tearson Much about his grandfather Vincent Vyron Tearson and himself are very close to one another nonetheless, despite the fact that Eliskuya frequently called his grandfather a "strange vampire look-a-like". Due to Vincent Vyron Tearson's looks, the two shared several things in common such as being calm, their desire to bring peace to the world. and even both attempted to win the affection of lovely lady's. Despite his ridicule of his grandfather from time to time, When he learned that his grandfather had passed away. he was stricken with great sadness and was crying if the loss of.his late grandfather however his grandmother Ayeka Nayru Tearson cheer him up a little while she told him ehst happened about his death, and later on he spent the rest of the day mourning the loss of his late grandfather, musing over the fact he always wanted his grandfather to be there for his birthday. even he was very sad yet hurt when his grandfather passed away Uncle and Aunt Christopher Tearson Dr.Stefania Tearson When Eliskuya first met Dr.Stefania De Vil Rhodes when he was a young adult. he saw her as a friend and then later on as an aunt while she was working with his uncle. during that time with his uncle But despite showing his politeness and helping her out, even for Stefania she showed friendship with him too. eventually, when he later soon discovered that she works under with her Generic clone "Daughter". Stefania became his worst fear hated enemy and he almost defeated her in a fight and almost nearly killed her in progress but were it not for his uncle for butting in. but Three years later., he encountering her alongside with her Generic clone "daughter" while he was searching for his grandmother's pod-house. he later crosses paths with her yet again.later while she was in a process of modifying her Generic clone "daughter" with DNA boost. she Stated that he inspiration for risky acts to stop her generic clone "daughter" from before. however Stefania handed over a book containing intelligence on the things from the past. before taking her leave with the hope that she can help him with things with him in a near future without helping her Generic clone "daughter" Siblings Shūkurō Tsukishima Lilly Michelle Thūrwolf Eliskuya's younger twin sister, he is very protective and is very highly close to his younger twin sister. he has never displayed any hate or anger with his younger twin sister. Although he and his younger twin sister are really close special brother and sister bond for each other. soon later they formed a close brother-sister relationship for each other Millana Marson Eliskuya's adopted younger sister, Eliskuya is protective of Millie. He has shown little anger with Millie at few times Half-Siblings Renako Kuina Tearson Rena Scheris Tearson Cousins Ruby Tearson Annie Tearson Mentors he has had several mentors over the course. Through their guidance. his honed his skills and became one of powerful shaman. Many of their teachings Hao Asakura at first Hao was a best friend, an equal even yet a Mentor of Eliskuya (just like Turbine's case) however Hao was just a equal to him. They both share the same goal and are regularly seen by each others sides and is always there for helping each other out. They once had a fight together against a group of dangerous teams of shamans, and it was soon after that, they promised each other they. well meet each other. once again later on to help each other out in any dangerous situations. that calls for it but To get on Hao's annoyance, he give him the nickname as "the great Hao" instead of simply calling him Hao. when they first met. but he later changed of heart was never tried to call him "Hao-Sama"(Lord Hao or Master Hao)to get him upset at him. however afterwards. even for Hao's case has shown some a little respect to him that he was willing to help him in any danger situations. but before and after he reawakens his dangerous shamanic powers from his grandmother. He even told hao. that how he "killed" Sharona De Vil Rhodes during their re-match fight with his two sisters. that they were trying help him. even though for hao he just laughed a little. and he knew seem to Sharona and his two sisters back then. because he wanted to save his twin sister and baby sister's life, and that he even reminded him why he risk his own life at times when he was younger. however After returning from being "killed", Hao later change of heart to humor him and reminded him. and later on letting him to allow him to fight alongside him and later on they become great friends. they began become best friends with one and other. but they offend pick on each other at random times to humor each other at times Boris Tepes Dracula Much similar of his late grandfather Vincent Vyron Tearson. Boris and him become very close to one another nonetheless to say, despite the fact that Eliskuya frequently called boris. a "strange vampire" Due to the fact Boris' looks like a plan vampire. the two did shared one thing in common such as just being calm. but before boris had died. he later teaches Eliskuya a Technique that later be in use for his quest. and as well shown him to win easy in shaman fights. Friends Mohamed "Turbine" Tabarsi Mohamed "Turbine" Tabarsi is the best friend of Eliskuya. Turbine was shocked how strong he was allowing him to fighting alongside with him when hao put him under his ranks. however they began become friends with one of an other. in the end. Turbine give his magic lamp before he pasted on. in the honor of their friendship Santi Sanchez Eliskuya is a lifetime friend-rival of Santi's when Santi met him during the first round of the Shaman Fight. Even Santi though Eliskuya himself has already retired from being a Shaman, in which he offend gives Santi a little advice very often much like hao did with him in the past. They also both share the feeling of hatred towards the De Vil Rhodes family and together they've finally put an end of Sharona De Vil Rhodes'evil regain. to battle her together like a team. however unknown to Santi. Eliskuya seems to be quite absurd of Santi at first but a little of jealous, but their friendship is quite friendly to one another, yet its unknown how Santi knows Eliskuya's future "plans" Moira Burton Lan Hikari Allies Teisel Tron Bon The Servbots Crushes kokoa Shuzen Ryūko Matoi Lilith Aensland Sheena Eliskuya had a long-standing crush on Sheena, but whenever he tried to win her affections, Sheena would blush at him even his advances because she already knew how he liked her. Even back then when he was just a teenager. However when she tries not to make fun of him for not. Sheena realized that she went too far and decided to try to be a bit nicer to him Zhu Li Moon Like Eliskuya's younger twin sister, he is very helpful and yet is very close to Zhu Li Moon. he has never displayed any hate towards her. Although he and Zhu Li Moon are really close relationship for each other. however when Zhu Li Moon needed him the most. he well always be there to help her as quickly as possible Ex-girlfriend Nao Juliet Ōtoribashi The De Vil Rhodes Family Sharona De Vil Rhodes When Eliskuya first met Sharona De Vil Rhodes when he was a teenager, he saw her as a "lose-end" to his father during the time. with his father But despite his seeming not helping her out, even for Sharona she showed hated ways of him. Eventually, when he later soon discovered that she works with her mother. Sharona became his worst most hated enemy and almost defeated her in a fight that nearly killed her were it not for his father's spirit for butting in. Two years later, he encountering her again but this time alongside with her genetic clone mother while he was searching for his grandmother. he has crosses paths with her yet again.later while she was in a process of modifying her DNA with some kind of new DNA. Stating that he inspiration for the risky acts to destroyed him. however later on her mother Stefania handed over a book containing intelligence on the things from the past of her genetic clone daughter. Adam De Vil Rhodes Rivals/Enemies Ellie Elwood Ever since he met with Ellie Elwood back in their teenager days when he met her though Sharona, he instantly saw her as a brainwashed used shaman and he was determined to try to help Ellie. but for her quick acknowledge of him as her first equal. Even though for herself. she thought of him as a poor sore loser. However she was able to understand his' pain however his point-of-view of her was an "stubborn jackass", striving to bring her back to her old senses. despite her willing to help him. but When he came to understand both the nature of the cycle of her hatred towards him It became so immense that he was willing to help her or take a lot of physical bad abuse from her Site Navigation Category:Character relationships